


Stay

by atutsie



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BUDDY HAS THREE DADS BC HE'S THE GOOD-EST BOY, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pre-OT3, Pre-Relationship, THIS IS WHAT THEY ALL DESERVE OKAY, basically this is just ash and eiji spoiling sing, im still a coward who cant porn all the way, maybe next time, please join the ashsingeiji propaganda we're hungry, post - Garden of Light, uhm some rubbing of the D?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atutsie/pseuds/atutsie
Summary: Because Sing does not have a place inside their perfect little world. There’s only Ash and Eiji, and Sing was an outsider. He has accepted that long ago. He has accepted that since Ash came back from the dead, since Sing gave back Eiji to where he belonged, to his only home. Sing shouldn’t have bought that plane ticket on a whim just because he misses them so much that it hurts. Because he knew his place.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written any kissing or make out scenes for at least 2 yrs so this is real rusty. Lol. This is self-indulgent. Shout out to knoxoursavior for fueling my cravings for these three. No beta reader we post unbeta-ed fanfics and die like men.

_ I have to go,  _ Sing thinks.

  


And it would have been too easy. If he just move his hands to pick his baggage all scattered on the floor, if he just use his built to his advantage shoving them away and sprinting to the door, if he just run and run and run, going back to New York, without Ash, without Eiji, living all alone in his mansion, stranded in a constant loop of pining for the two people he’ll never have.  _ Like how it needs to be.  _ And then he’ll thrust this memory to the farthest part of his mind, pretend it never happened.

  


Because it’s  _ wrong. _

  


And yet his hands  _ remain _ , cradling Eiji’s head, digging his nails deeper into his scalp, pulling him closer to his mouth, his fingers combing through Ash’s locks, pushing him flush to his neck.

  


_ I’m late for my flight,  _ he wants to say, but he does not.

  


Not when Eiji’s mouth was urgent,  _ too  _ desperate against his, clinging to his arm, gentle fingers squeezing him. When Eiji’s tongue would explore everything inside his mouth, teeth grazing on his lips, he almost bites him. And then there’s Ash and the warmth of his chest against his back, a hand splayed on his hip, thumbing the waistband of his pants. Sing curls his fingers on the sink,tightening his grip every time Ash bites his neck, his shoulder, his ear. He feels Eiji’s hand going inside his shirt, pulling away from the kiss and Sing tries to seek Eiji’s lips again, only to find his crashing against Ash’s hungry mouth. He feels Eiji caressing the expanse of his bare skin, nipping, kissing and licking at his jaw, down to his neck, to his shoulder, to his arm and  _ god  _ this is too  _ fucking  _ good.

  


But he has to stop because this is wrong, wrong,  _ wrong _ . Because Sing does not have a place inside their perfect little world. There’s only Ash and Eiji, and Sing was an outsider. He has accepted that long ago. He has accepted that since Ash came back from the dead, since Sing gave back Eiji to where he belonged, to his  _ only  _ home. Sing shouldn’t have bought that plane ticket on a whim just because he misses them so much that it hurts. Because he knew his place. He shouldn’t have extended his stay, telling himself lame excuses with the feeble promise that he will leave  _ soon,  _ he has to, but not now, maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, until it turned into months. Until it turned into a dependence, where he cannot bear to exist without the two of them. And then, and then—  _ fuck. _

  


Sing throws his head back, breaking the kiss abruptly when Eiji pinched his nipple. His head leans on Ash’s shoulder, Ash pressing soft, wet kisses on his skin. When Sing looks down, he sees the suggestive curve on Eiji’s lips, eyes hooded with lust. And then there were two hands against his body, Ash’s on his thigh —when did it even get there— Eiji’s on his chest, squeezing him, holding him closer, going up and down. And two lips licking and kissing and biting the back of his ears, his neck, his jaw, his shoulder. Ash pulls Eiji, closing the remaining distance between the three of them. Sing feels the two erections against him and he fails to stifle a moan when he feels Ash’s hand cupping his. He hears a satisfied hum from the two, feeling the both of them rubbing against him. It was just too much.  _ Too fucking much.  _ Sing can’t even breathe. 

  


He sees the mischievous glint in Eiji’s eyes, staring at Ash behind him. Both hands now on his chest and the next thing he knew, his back was on the cupboard.

  


Eiji leans his head on Ash’s, wrapping his hand on his waist. Both eyes are on him, filling the gaps on his hands with theirs as they brushed their lips against his knuckles. Sing wants to cry at how tender they were, jade and charcoal eyes boring into his, both were burning with desire, with longing, with so much affection and  _ love _ , with words unsaid through all these months.

  


And Sing should have seen it. He should’ve seen it with the lingering stares and touches when it’s a quiet afternoon and they all squeeze into the couch, with all the utensils and furnitures and a bigger  _ futon  _ Eiji and Ash bought intended for three people, with Eiji diligently writing Sing’s name in their belongings and his and Ash’s. He should’ve seen it when Ash and Eiji  _ never  _ asked him when he’s going ‘home,’ when they both just smiled at him, saying  _ ‘Welcome home’  _ every time he enters the door.

  


They formed a routine revolving around the three of them and it felt so comfortable, it felt like  _ home  _ to Sing. And it scared him that he’s getting sucked into this blissful illusion on domesticity, it scares him that it will end  _ soon. _ And when the logical part of his mind finally worked again, he packed his things and booked a flight back to New York, planning to leave Ash and Eiji without even saying ‘ _ Goodbye.’ _

  


Because he thinks it’s the right decision, but Ash and Eiji thought otherwise.

  


“Sing,” Eiji says, squeezing his hand tighter, trailing kisses on his knuckles. “ _ Please stay. _ ”

  


Ash reaches for his face, cupping his cheek. He leans into his touch. “We want to be with you, Sing.” 

  


Eiji goes to his side, wrapping his hands around Sing’s waist. A kiss at the back of his ears and he whispers, “The three of us together.”

  


Ash moves closer, giving chaste kisses on his lips, whispering between kisses, “ _ Forever.” _

  


Sing leans back, taking in the sight of Ash and Eiji before him, and he thinks  _ ‘I’m home.’ _

  


Sing smiles, gathering them in his arms, giving pecks on top of their heads. 

  


“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! Reviews are very much appreciated!Talk to me on twitter: @mamorumeowno


End file.
